A Way To Go
by JMCracer
Summary: Adjusting to your new life is hard but you have someone to help you through it. What can you do?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Fun" Mindy whispered

"What's up? You haven't been yourself all day".

Mindy had completely forgotten what today was. She was really hoping to catch the races because she figured that "He" would be there, Chris D'Amico has always shown up at big events around the city in hopes of getting revenge on Dave and I for what happened to his father but it never worked.

Dave sighed "Dammit I was really hoping to catch him and finish him off for good. I really don't want to have to think about the D'Amico family anymore"

"I love it when you laugh at the topic of the motherfucker even after what he did to you. I was really worried that Chris actually shot you back in Times Square.

"You know, there is still tome to make the track if we hurry. Do you still want to go"?

"HELL YES! We should take our costumes in case he is there but we shouldn't wear them until see him. We don't want to cause suspicion that we think something might be up and scare the rest of the track attendance."

I turned and tucked myself under Dave's arm as he gently toyed with my hair. This is quickly becoming my favorite activity. It is so nice to be with him after having to compete for his attention for past two years. Now that that is all over, He is mine all mine.

"I really enjoy time at the track. It is a real treat from our normal patrol. Just watching the streets was starting to get boring for me. I need something special to watch and keep an eye on and the track gives me that feeling." Dave sighed as he thought about walking around the streets of the neighborhood where even the true assholes didn't show up until the early morning..

The walks in the parks are nice but all the time is crucial when getting to a race track. Mindy and Dave quickly picked the pace. They needed to get back to the house before Dave's dad arrived.

"You know. I wish those horses weren't so fidgety It gets annoying that they shy at anything abnormal. Wait… That's most horses" Dave said laughing.

"I don't get you. We go out on patrol every night and beat the living shit out of robbers and such and you're telling me you wish Thoroughbreds weren't so fucking fidgety and in their toes? They are bred to run! What else would you expect"? Mindy stared at Dave in disbelief

Dave and I walked the rest of the way in silence. We really needed to hurry if we were going to get there on time luckily there were no random people making out on the streets. That just creeps me the hell out.

"Agreed"

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from? Mindy I think you are losing it."

"Losing it? I know I heard something. You didn't hear that? It was like someone read my mind. I am most definitely not LOSING MY MIND"

"Jesus this train is crowded" Let's just find a spot on this party train and get there already."

Dave starts carving a path through the insane crowds of people that is a subway station or at least trying to. These people never move. Its Insane you have to run them over for the idiots to move, I get really annoyed by that. It's like they're blind, Oh We don't see you until you step on us? The worst part? I can't use force and god do I want to. It kills me to look at these people.

"DAVE!"

"DAVE"

How can I lose him in this crowd" I don't have a clue, nor do I care. I need to find him in this mob now! Damn He actually made decent progress on that path. Wait? He just knocked them over

"Aqueduct HERE We Come"


	2. Chapter 2

"Could this take any longer?" He could be wrecking havoc on the track right now. There is no way that Chris D'Amico with all his fucking plots to kill us could resist a big event like this."

"Calm down Mindy. You know the ride to aqueduct takes a while"

Dave and Mindy had been on the train for about an hour but people were getting off by what seemed to be the millions and that wasn't too hard for New York The train was sitting at one of the stations for what felt like ten minutes

"I'm trying to stay calm but we would like to get to the damn track before he tries anything… Now wouldn't we?"

"True." Dave sighed as he looked at the time 3:30. "They must be up to at least race six by now. I hope this train gets rolling again soon, it's only a ten race card today"

"I know that dumbass"

Finally Dave and Mindy got tired of waiting and went to go check the front car. When they got there, a look of shock and awe was evident on there faces if anyone else was there

"Okay?" Where the fuck is the driver? He has a job to do He can't just up and leave."

There is a minute of silence before the crimefighters realize the one evident fact that they will have to explain to the conductor and passengers that the driver has just "disappeared" also realizing that that task was gong to be almost impossible because they had no idea how in a matter of an hour he had died when no one suspicious had gotten a hold of the train.

"Mindy calm down, I'm sure whoever did this has no clue who we are or is hoping we won't find out"

"Won't find out? How the fuck would we not find out? The train has been at a stand still for almost an hour. We should have been at the track already."

All of a sudden the entire train went silent Mindy and Dave went back through the cars and everyone was gone. There was not a single soul in sight. It was as if no one had ever been on the train… or everyone just left because the train wasn't going anywhere was a less then likely option but still an option nevertheless.

"! Where is everybody?"

Dave could see that Mindy had no clue as to what course of action to take next and truthfully neither did he. This was a situation new to both of them and it was getting pretty creepy. It was as if someone had snuck onto the train without them noticing that something was wrong.

"I don't know what to do Mindy… I don't know" Dave slumped down to the floor of the car. They were supposed to be the best crime fighters in New York City aside from the police… well they don't count as "crimefighters" do they?

Mindy stared at Dave. She could not believe what she was seeing. Dave was sitting here in the middle of a train car sulking because of an awkward situation? She almost felt like kicking his nuts in because he was acting like he didn't need them anymore. Startled by a noise that seemed to be coming from the car where they had been she decided against it.

…"Dave? What was that? I don't like the looks or silence of this situation" Neither Mindy nor Dave had come prepared for an on train encounter but that is exactly what they were about to get. An encounter with the dead, they had never fought anyone that the other had already killed. This was going to be interesting.

"Dave! Pull yourself together right now! We have got to figure out what happed here and fast!

"You're right, I'm just in a fit of panic right now. How could WE have let this happen? I mean we already killed Frank D'Amico… Well I did, you were lying on his broken table unconscious. He was about to kill you."

Forget that! It happened over a year ago now. I would like to not remember getting the daylights.. no my ass getting kicked like I had never fought before in my life. That was so embarrassing."

Mindy and Dave stood up and headed cautiously back the way they had come. They were not prepared by any means for what was coming next.

"Let's just get this over with" Dave croaked out the words like a sick and dying frog. Mindy could not believe that this was the guy she had her eyes on. He was still such a dork after a year.

They made it back to the car they were in and nearly fainted. Neither of them could believe who they were looking at. Two feet in front of them stood… Frank D'Amico!

"Impossible! You're Dead!" Mindy and Dave screamed together How could this happen? There archrival from over a year ago was somehow back. The next question?

"Where was Chris?

"Shit!"

What now?


End file.
